


Ephemera vulgata

by Fake_Innocence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внутренний мир Эммы Фрост – непроницаемый алмазный кокон, в котором она заперла себя из соображений безопасности, сама того не сознавая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemera vulgata

Название: Ephemera vulgata  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Пейринг: Логан/Эмма Фрост  
Жанр: PWP  
Тип: гет  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Саммари: Внутренний мир Эммы Фрост – непроницаемый алмазный кокон, в котором она заперла себя из соображений безопасности, сама того не сознавая.  
Написано в январе 2012 года

_У бабочки всего лишь день,_  
 _Последний день, чтобы влюбиться и умереть,_  
 _Но она сидит в закрытой банке,_  
 _Из неё можно только смотреть_  
 _Люмен, «Бабочки»_  


\- Давай, давай, куколка!  
\- Жалкое зрелище… - говорит Эмма себе под нос. Жаль, здесь нет попкорна, чтобы не умереть от скуки. Печенье, впрочем, тоже подойдёт.  
Куколка - такое глупое слово. Фрост оставалась куколкой всю жизнь, это был её предел. Гусеница пожирает всё вокруг. Шоу – гусеница. У бабочки есть синее небо и море цветов; Ксавье – бабочка.  
Куколка сидит в своём коконе и чего-то ждёт. Кокон защищает её, но делает по-настоящему слепой.  
Всего несколько дней назад Эмма не знала этого.

Она была уверена, что Джеймс Хоулетт, пытающийся забыться за барной стойкой, будет лёгкой добычей. Шоу хотел получить этого мутанта, и Эмма готова была доставить ему Росомаху, во что бы то ни стало. Тому, что он не пошёл за Чарльзом, могло быть тысячу объяснений. Фрост попробует узнать настоящее.

В этом второсортном заведении не крутят Бобби Винтона и не подают ничего слабее пива. Десятки крутых ребят подходят за добавкой — этой большой кружкой пенной мочи, чтобы продолжить ржать и спорить, кто точнее попадёт ножом в мишень. Каждый волосок на голове Фрост лежит ровно на своём месте, она одета строго, в блузу и юбку-карандаш. Все бросают на неё похотливые взгляды, но не решаются заговорить — думают, что такая красотка уже прибрана к рукам какого-нибудь криминального авторитета, иначе что бы она делала в такой дыре. Эмма отчётливо слышит мысли всех посетителей — кроме одного.

Джеймс Хоулетт сидит рядом, прямо на сквозняке, и не мёрзнет в тонкой майке. Его волосы взъерошены, на промасленной деревянной стойке перед ним мокрые разводы и крошки. Пепельница почти полна.

\- Не закажешь мне выпить, красавчик?  
\- Нет.  
И он тянется к своей дешёвой сигаре.

Эмма аккуратно подступается к его сознанию, и Логан вряд ли чувствует что-то большее, чем прикосновения мягких кошачьих лапок к своим мыслям. Лапки всегда выпускают коготки, и Эмма вцепляется в сознание своей жертвы. Бороться бесполезно.  
Но не в этот раз. Мозги Росомахи просты, как грецкий орешек, но Фрост совершенно не понимает, как они работают и куда можно вклинить свой алгоритм. Она видит. Она слышит. Она ощущает запах. Эти сигналы перерабатываются у Росомахи с немыслимой скоростью, но Эмма не видит, где. Связь полушарий мозга с корой нарушена, а может, всё это просто устроено иначе.  
Она пробует подать ему сигнал о своей сексуальности.  
Логану кажется, что сквозняк доносит её феромоны, он вдыхает глубже: шевелятся волоски в носу, а перед глазами немного темнеет. Что-то душное, тяжёлое наваливается на Эмму, и она поспешно сбегает, так ничего и не выяснив. Джеймс Хоулетт пристально смотрит на неё.

\- Может, тогда я тебя угощу? – предлагает Фрост, мило улыбаясь. Отступать нельзя.  
Она подсаживается к Логану, слегка наклоняется к нему и вдыхает молекулы, сорвавшиеся с голой кожи его плеча. Она чувствует только запах пота, мыла и кожаной куртки и ощущает себя рецепторно-фригидной. Чего-то недостаёт Эмме, внутри у неё алмазная стена, не пропускающая внутрь никаких вкусов, запахов и звуков, не дающая наслаждаться ими. От белизны так слепит глаза, что Фрост боится заглянуть внутрь себя — никогда не заглядывала. Жизнь без рефлексии, без страданий, без вины — это не так уж плохо. 

Но сознание Логана тянет её, как дорожка кокаина, и Эмма ловит себя на мысли, что хочет ещё раз вдохнуть этого хаоса, посеявшего в ней семя сомнения.  
Мама учила её, что наркотики – это плохо. Мама учила, что семенам нужна земля, чтобы расти. Эмма разрезала лимон, долго лежавший в холодильнике, и находила внутри нежно-зелёные ростки. В земле они неизменно погибали.

Шоу всегда объяснял ей, почему не права мама; он был очень стар, но всегда открыт новому. Больше не было ни одной причины, но Фрост всё равно пошла за ним и никогда не жалела о своём иррациональном решении. Он никогда не чувствовал Эмму, но знал, что ей говорить. Мутации распределяются не случайно. Не случайно они проявляются в подростковом возрасте. Не случайно Эмма была телепатом и имела несокрушимую алмазную стену между собой и миром вокруг. Это был механизм, защищавший её от страданий. Шоу рассказывал, что цветы можно вырастить даже на стекловате, если обеспечивать их всем необходимым. Эту необходимость и чувствует сейчас Эмма.

Логан очень стар и при этом жутко консервативен. Он не знает ничего о стекловолокне или Бобби Винтоне, или о том, что сумочка гостьи стоит дороже его квартиры. Он не знает ничего об Эмме и не хочет знать, но превосходно её чувствует. Уверенные прикосновения его рук свидетельствуют об этом. Фрост разрешает ему трогать себя, и глубоко-глубоко внутри неё, за стеной, тонкие белёсые корешки прорывают ходы в стекловате. Иногда это случается.

Иногда Росомаха напивается достаточно, чтобы не отказать навязывающейся в гости незнакомой женщине, тем более что она пахнет так хорошо. Фрост празднует победу, когда они выходят из бара – рука Логана на её ягодице – и десятки глаз с завистью смотрят им вслед.

Способность Росомахи не научила его осторожности, и он совершенно беспечно открывает дверь перед Эммой. Внутри – типичное жилище холостяка с пыльными полками, разбросанными вещами и измятым постельным бельём. В морозилке – две здоровенные говяжьи ляжки.  
\- Будь как дома, - бросает Логан.  
Если бы Эмма была дома, она бы прибралась.

В прихожей нет вешалок, только кривые крючки, увешанные пыльными куртками Росомахи. Внизу валяются ботинки, такие одинаковые, что Фрост затруднилась бы найти среди них пары. Она проходит дальше, не разуваясь.

Логан, вошедший следом, уже не видит её. Перед ним — иллюзия. Идеальная женщина, она стоит в лучах заходящего солнца спиной к нему; взгляд с поволокой из-за точёного белого плеча горяч и похотлив, какого никогда не бывает у настоящей Эммы. Лёгкий ветерок из открытого окна играет её волосами и доносит с улицы забытый хит 57-го: «Kiss me baby! Ooooh, feels good! Hold me baby! I want to love you like a lover should!» 

Росомаха понимает всё без слов, просто подходит сзади и слегка тянет за молнию на юбке, проверяя ещё раз намерения этой предлагающей себя роскошной блондинки. Фрост не дёргается и не отталкивает, и он утвкается, покрывая влажными поцелуями, в её длинную белую шею, сдирая одежду и с себя, и с Эммы — теперь уже безо всякой осторожности.

Шоу никогда не действовал с такой страстью. Даже когда Эмма открыто его провоцировала, он мог ещё полчаса, предложив ей бокал вина для разогрева, рассуждать о том прекрасном будущем, которое их ждёт. О мире, которым он будет безраздельно владеть. О жестокой смерти, которая постигнет всех, кто когда-либо причинял вред мутантам. Шоу не понимал, что женщины не всегда любят ушами. В сущности, он вообще перестал понимать мирские страсти; после стольких лет всё, кроме Идеи, ему надоело и опостылело. Худое тело Себастьяна было и остаётся слабым, по-старчески сухим, и когда он наконец раздевается, Эмма уже не чувствует ничего кроме отвращения. Она привыкла любоваться только собой.

Фрост и сейчас смотрит на себя, такую белую и хрупкую в загорелых руках Росомахи, и торжествующе улыбается. Её поза, каждый изгиб её тела - само совершенство, ни один локон не выбивается из причёски. Она оценивает происходящее, как режиссёр, просматривающий финальную версию фильма, полная гордости за саму себя и свои отточенные способности. Фрост ненавидит шлем Шоу за то, что из-за него иногда приходится заниматься сексом по-настоящему, а это так некрасиво. От пальцев Себастьяна на коже остаются красные отметины, которые ещё несколько часов не сходят, а его пот приходится отмывать с тела мылом.

Шоу не молод, но и Логан далеко не мальчик, однако что-то заставляет Эмму смотреть не только на себя, но и на него тоже. Грудь Росомахи покрыта густой порослью, и ради интереса иллюзорная Эмма проводит по ней ладонью, будто гладит щенка, а потом опускается вниз, чтобы поближе познакомиться с толстым, большим, оплетённым венами членом Логана. Чтобы обхватить его, не хватает длины пальцев, но иллюзия Фрост прекрасно владеет такими приёмами, как глубокое горло.

Росомаха рычит, когда она заглатывает член до самого основания, впиваясь ногтями в упругие напряжённые ягодицы, позволяет сделать несколько движений, а потом хватает Эмму за волосы и переворачивает, ставя раком. Член едва скользкий и такой большой, но телепатка не может почувствовать боли. Удовольствия, впрочем, тоже. Это неважно, потому что самым приятным Эмма Фрост считает ощущение безопасности. Нежный росток распрямляется потихоньку единственным пятном зелени среди едкой белизны, такой крошечный, что из-за ледяной стены разглядеть его нельзя. 

Время попытаться во второй раз. Внушить что-то Логану непросто: обмануть нужно не только зрение, но и обоняние, и слух, и тактильные ощущения. В непрерывном умственном напряжении Эмма создаёт новые и новые иллюзии сигналов на всех его рецепторах, кроме, пожалуй, шестого чувства. Она до сих пор не уверена в том, что это получилось достаточно хорошо, но тот, кто не рискует, не пьёт шампанского. Впрочем, вряд ли это был мамин совет.

В голове Логана её встречает новая проблема: занимаясь сексом, он не думает, не производит ни единой мысли, за которую можно было бы ухватиться. Фрост приказала бы ему заснуть тут же, но не знает, за какие ниточки дёргать. Она долго раздумывает над этим, пока ощущение влажного, скользкого тепла вокруг члена Росомахи не становится навязчивым. Настолько, что Эмма чувствует его, как своё. Ощущения захлёстывают её, обжигающие, будто струи воды в душе, мягко обволакивают тело. Собираются внизу живота утомительной тяжестью.

В белоснежной пустоте крошечный росток добирается слабыми корешками до живительного источника и точит равнодушный алмаз. Деревце стремительно вытягивается, утолщаясь, набухают его почки, разворачиваются из них свежие благоуханные листья и распускаются белые цветы. Их аромат наполняет всё вокруг. И плоды этого дерева — медовые, полупрозрачные, наливные яблоки падают вниз, когда вихрь ощущений трясёт его от корней до макушки. Падают тяжёлым грузом.

Тоскливо сжимающееся от возбуждения влагалище и промокшие насквозь трусы напоминают Фрост об этом, и она не может остановиться. Собственная рука тянется к промежности, палец с острым ноготком осторожно касается клитора, а потом трёт его всё смелее. 

Белая гусеница с тонкими острыми щетинками, будто бы сделанными из стекла, ползает среди яблок, сладкая от сока, и портит их все до одного, чтобы потом забраться на самую верхушку дерева и замуровать себя в кокон из тончайшего стекловолокна. Она съест достаточно много, чтобы никогда не появилось нужды его покинуть. Так было всегда. Но сегодня всё по-другому.

Фрост вдыхает ноздрями Логана пыль, которая поднимается с матраса от каждого толчка, и запах собственных духов, слышит шорох крыс в подвале дома, видит каждое несовершенство в узкой спине иллюзорной Эммы, которых, как она думала, там нет вовсе.

Два пальца разом скользят во влагалище, но ощущения, конечно, никакие. Эмма переводит их в алмазную форму, но холодное и тонкое против толстого и горячего не имеет никаких шансов. «Я просто пытаюсь найти лазейку…» - убеждает она себя, погружаясь всё глубже в своё тело и голову Росомахи. Кажется, в основе секса – работа мышц. Логан напряжён, как арбалет с огромным болтом; его рука властно щупает задницу партнёрши, вторая поддерживает её за талию; работает каждый мускул его пальцев, плеч и предплечий, сухожилия на запястьях тверды, как камень.

Шоу никогда не представал перед ней таким. Он всегда был расслаблен и ласкал её кончиками пальцев. Логан же накрывает всей ладонью, мнёт её груди и ягодицы, как полноправный хозяин.

Когда он раскачивается, на полную длину вколачивая член в Эмму – грубо, властно, она слышит хлюпанье и ощущает, как шлёпаются о её нежную кожу его яйца; волоски на них не находят никакого сцепления с абсолютно безволосой поверхностью, и это одна из множества деталей, подсознательно настораживающих Росомаху. Не долго думая, Эмма добавляет в свой иллюзорный образ это маленькое несовершенство. Ягодицы Логана напрягаются и расслабляются, как и его бёдра, его икры – они позволяют его телу опасно наклоняться над хрупкой Эммой и возвращаться обратно, не теряя равновесия.  
Фрост пропускает через себя ощущения сильного, зрелого, сексуально-активного мужчины, перед которыми теряет смысл всё, что говорила ей мама, и кончает, свободной рукой закрывая себе рот.

Живительный источник в корнях дерева фонтанирует с невиданной мощью, срывая с места и яблоки, и дерево, и личинку, ползущую по его стволу. Воцаряется хаос, и Эмма никак не может собрать всё обратно. Личинка борется с течением и ищет, где можно закрепить свой кокон, но вокруг — ничего. Только волны удовольствия.

Это первый раз в жизни Эммы, когда она мастурбирует. Больше всего на свете ей хочется чувствовать мир, как Джеймс Хоулетт, но в момент наивысшего удовольствия она теряет концентрацию, и ощущения пропадают. Руки и ноги дрожат, и поддерживать иллюзию становится слишком трудно. К тому же, Эмма хочет ещё. Не только ощущений Логана, но и, возможно, своих собственных. Ведь должны же они быть даже у самой алмазной на свете женщины?

Личинку рвёт на части и, будто в матрёшке, внутри оказываются всё новые и новые личинки, всё сильнее и сильнее напоминающие бабочку.

Собственная рука кажется Фрост налитой свинцом, когда она с трудом вытягивает её из-под резинки трусиков – а голова ещё тяжелее, и ни сил, ни желания думать уже нет. Не пойти бы этому Шоу куда подальше?! Хватит ублажать его и подавать ему лёд – пора ублажить и себя. А свою истеричную и фригидную мамашу Эмма вообще в гробу видала.

Она истекает кровью в воде, теряя все свои лишние оболочки, сокращаясь стремительно до самой сути — слишком стремительно, чтобы успеть обдумать последствия. 

«Сон разума рождает чудовищ», - говорила мама и заставляла дочь держать руки поверх одеяла, даже когда нечем было топить камин.

У чудовища перед ней густые бакенбарды, заострённый нос, внушительные бицепсы и хищный оскал с рядом белоснежных зубов. В углах рта залегли морщины, напоминающие длинные звериные усы. Его фигура олицетворяет мощь, которой Эмме нечего противопоставить. В коконе из стекловаты что-то скреблось и билось бы о стенки недоразвитыми, слабыми крыльями, и никто бы не услышал. Но сегодня нет никакого кокона. Логика, терпение, рассудительность – всё это обречено потерпеть поражение. И тогда она сдаётся. Освобождается от последней лишней оболочки и взлетает, будто ракета, с обрывков своего прошлого, наступая на них, чтобы оттолкнуться и воспарить.  
Осталось сбросить последнюю кожу.

\- Я хочу попробовать по-другому… - воркует Фрост в воображении Логана, завязывая ему глаза своими чёрными чулками. И воображаемое бельё её, разорванное, что валяется на полу кучкой тряпья, тоже чёрное, а не белое, как обычно.  
День оказался чередой странных совпадений.  
День смерти матери, внезапно отметила для себя Эмма.  
Её настоящее бельё аккуратной стопкой ложится на подлокотник кресла. Следом - украшения. Часы. Рядом – сумочка и безупречные кожаные туфли на грязном прокуренном ковре.

Фрост теряет свою последнюю кожу и превращается в имаго. Над ней нет ничего, только белая пустота, и она устремляется в эту бесконечность, чтобы порвать небо на клочки и вырваться на свободу.

Босые ноги Эммы опасливо опускаются на жёсткий, посеревший от сигаретного пепла ворс, зарываются в него своими нежными розовыми пальчиками и делают шаг к кровати. И ещё два шага она проходит, будто путь по воде через бурю, полная страха и сомнений. Мама рассказывала ей, что Петр усомнился в своей вере и едва не утонул. Она хотела бы, чтобы Эмма сейчас просила у Господа спасения, но её нательный крест остался лежать за спиной бесполезным балластом.

Тонуть не страшно. Матрас мягкий, как облако, и, уткнувшись носом в простыни, Эмма может ощутить концентрированный запах секса и оставить свой.

После долгого полёта бабочка замирает на месте, а белоснежные облака расступаются перед ней. Там, впереди, солнечный зелёный мир — тот, который Шоу обещал ей построить. На самом деле он был вокруг всегда, но почему-то скрывался от Фрост — или кто-то скрывал его от неё, случайно или намеренно. Перед Эммой возникает другая бабочка, и им ничего не остаётся, кроме как начать танцевать друг с другом.

Росомаха покорно лежит на спине, думая, что его глаза завязаны, и подрачивает свой член. Эмма ни разу к нему не прикоснулась – Логан показался Фрост грубым и неотесанным, и она обратилась к помощи иллюзий с самого начала, беспокоясь за свою безопасность, и особенно – за контроль над ситуацией. Самое худшее теперь уже случилось, но это оказалось не страшнее, чем управлять руками матери, когда та привязывала верёвку к люстре и накидывала петлю себе на шею, чем управлять её ногами, когда та толкнула под собой табурет, чем оставаться в её сознании до конца. Мать говорила, что удовольствие и страдание – мерило добра и зла, истины и лжи. Она страдала, Эмма должна была в этом удостовериться.

Угловатая выпуклость колена Логана не вызывает страданий. Он мягче, теплее и отзывчивей, чем кажется - Фрост чувствует это, когда кончиками пальцев касается смуглой кожи с многочисленными волосяными фолликулами, и в ответ на ласку волоски дыбом поднимаются там, где она оставляет след. 

Бабочки подлетают друг к другу чуть ближе и снова повторяют свои ухаживания — весьма целомудренно, но для таких крошечных существ это многое значит.

Его член пахнет иначе, чем в её иллюзии, а волосы совсем не похожи на собачью шерсть. Эмма гладит покорно закрывшего глаза Росомаху и думает о том, как много в жизни упустила, уверенная, что знает наперёд. Она наклоняется над его лицом и зарывается носом в густые волосы на виске. Для неё они пахнут только табаком, но есть множество запахов, которые она просто не ощущает. Логан воспринимает её саму как верхнюю ноту из нестареющего Youth Dew – духов, которые много лет пылились в необъятной косметичке Эммы, ноту сердца – феромоны из смазки, нежный запах лактобактерий и шлейф из камня и льда.  
Шлейф – это то, что остаётся, когда ты уходишь. Фрост знает это от матери. Она также знает, что, с Логаном или без, она уйдёт отсюда и что-то оставит.  
Пот нетерпения на пояснице придаёт остроты её богатому аромату.

Бабочка из прекрасного зелёного мира приближается, а Эмма повторяет каждое её движение. Проведя бесконечность в одиночестве, она не уверена в том, что умеет правильно танцевать.

Инициатива перетекает от Эммы к Логану полностью, когда он легко поднимает её и усаживает на себя верхом, прижимая промежностью к основанию своего члена, и двигается вскользь, возбуждая. Иллюзорные чулки развязываются и соскальзывают с глаз Росомахи, когда он резко приподнимается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Фрост. А она вздыхает с облегчением, способная наконец полностью расслабиться. 

Танец становится откровеннее, и бабочки почти касаются друг друга, шевеля тонкими усиками и длинными хвостами.

Медленно, осторожно она насаживается на огромный член; он распирает её изнутри и трётся о стенки. Слишком мало смазки, слишком нетерпелив Логан, но, ощущая, как ослабевает запах, он опускает руку между их телами и ласкает Эмму. Он давит на клитор круговыми движениями – грубее, чем могла бы сама Фрост, но так ей даже больше нравится, и, жмурясь от удовольствия, она вцепляется в плечо Логана и сжимает его мёртвой хваткой.

Занимаясь сексом с Шоу, она всегда держится за спинку кровати.

Со стоном они переворачиваются на бок, резко, так, что с постели поднимается пыль и клубится в лучах солнца. Причёска Эммы сминается; Логан хватает её лицо и суёт в рот пальцы, размазывая помаду; на подушке остаются следы пудры. Капля пота стекает по лбу Фрост, оставляя за собой влажную полосу. Она чувствует, как начинают гореть щёки, когда палец трахает её в рот; стоит легонько укусить за него – и Логан уже приглушённо рычит, обдувая волосы на макушке Эммы своим горячим дыханием.

Она отвечает ему, а он отвечает ей. Нет нужды договариваться или устно сообщать о своих желаниях: медленней, глубже, сильнее — есть такие сигналы её тела, которые только Росомаха может поймать — и он ловит. И трахает, заставляя забыть обо всём. До громких стонов, до сотрясания тел — как от мощных ударов членом, так и от дрожи в каждой клеточке тела. В момент нарастающего напряжения Логан высвобождает пальцы изо рта Фрост, крепко хватает её за щиколотку и удерживает, пока та кончает, извиваясь в его руках.

Бабочка думает, что взлетела выше некуда от ледяной стены и вырвалась на свободу, и наконец может спариться с той, другой бабочкой из солнечного зелёного мира, но на пути к этой высшей цели она упирается в невидимую стену — тончайшее стекло, которое такому слабому маленькому существу всё равно не пробить. Более того, пробить его и устремится к другой бабочке означает неминуемую гибель. Но танец продолжается, и Эмма уже не в силах остановить его. 

Поза перетекает в коленно-локтевую молниеносно: Эмма не успевает даже отойти от оргазма, когда оказывается загнутой раком и упирающейся руками в стену. Пальцы Росомахи опять хозяйничают у неё между ног и творят чудеса. Фрост теряет контроль над собственными мышцами, но Логан держит её, не даёт упасть — и трахает самозабвенно с тихим, самодовольным рычанием. Он груб и резок. Влагалище Эммы находится на пределе возможного растяжения, мокрое, хлюпающее, перевозбуждённое, и каждый удар в его стенку не сильнее, но и не слабее необходимого, приносит ей острое ощущение удовольствия. Оно заглушает даже боль от до синяков впивающихся в её тело пальцев. На какие-то мгновения Фрост напрочь забывает слова «причёска», «маникюр», «макияж» и «дезодорант», с такой силой их выбивает прочь из её головы. Она не замечает, что уже упирается в стену лбом, что сломался ноготь, что разъезжаются ноги, оставляя единственной опорой руку Росомахи.

Оргазм проходит по её телу как один большой спазм, зародившийся в мышцах влагалища и утихший в кончиках пальцев и зажмуренных глазах. Логан, не останавливаясь, буквально вертит Эмму на хую, располагая её лицом к себе и закидывая длинные белые ноги себе на плечи. У него ещё столько энергии, а Фрост потеряла все свои силы думать и воспринимать. Не успев даже отдышаться, она кончает ещё раз, крича и комкая влажную простынь. Её голова свешивается с края кровати, и Логан запускает в светлые растрепавшиеся волосы руку, тянет за них, будто пытается вырвать с корнем, но боли Эмма не чувствует. Приоткрывая зажмуренные крепко глаза, она бросает взгляд на часы: прошло всего пятнадцать минут. А как будто — целая вечность. Она остановила бы этот момент, чтобы остаться в нём навсегда.

Стекло никогда не разобьётся. Он сама воздвигла его, чтобы защитить себя в момент слабости. Посадила себя на цепь и выбросила ключи.  
Внизу царит разруха: битые льдины и суровое северное море, где утонули все её бесчисленные оболочки и дерево вместе со всеми сладкими яблоками. Труп матери зловеще покачивается надо всем этим, будто какая жуткая люстра, и источает фосфорный голубой свет.  
Когда Логан бурно кончает Эмме на живот, она всхлипывает, но тут же одёргивает себя. Сонная удовлетворённость Росомахи по её велению скашивает его, погружает в мирный, глубокий сон. Эмма наклоняется над Логаном и смотрит на его хищные, мужественные черты, на пульсирующую на виске венку, гладит его морщины и мерно вздымающийся живот. Берёт в ладонь и мнёт член, сохранивший остатки возбуждения. Запоминает вкус и запах. Запечатывает эту память глубоко внутри, в непроницаемом алмазном сейфе. Этого не было.

Больше всего ей хочется закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон, уткнувшись носом в плечо своего неслучайного любовника, но это будет означать – смерть.  
Фальшивая бабочка глубоко внутри Эммы обнимает себя прозрачными хрупкими крыльями и, как по волшебству, вновь превращается в куколку. Живая, алмазная Эмма, запаковывает себя в украшения, жёсткие лаковые туфли, узкую юбку и блузу с плечиками.

В сумке — пилка для ногтей, косметичка. Пудра, помада, духи. Нательный крест проваливается в щель между спинкой и сиденьем кресла, и Фрост решает его не искать. Приведя себя в порядок, она направляется к выходу, но не может не остановиться возле спящего Логана в последний раз.

«Этого не было», - внушает она ему, целуя в висок.

И только на пороге понимает, что не смыла с живота сперму.


End file.
